


Guess Who's Home?

by ShineBrightLight



Series: BNHA Oneshots [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Military Midoriya Hisashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShineBrightLight/pseuds/ShineBrightLight
Summary: What if Midoriya Hisashi wasn't a bad person? He just had no choice if he could come home or not? Read and witness as he finally comes home to his family after six years of being away.Placed in the Goddess Izumi Universe
Relationships: Midoriya Hisashi/Midoriya Inko
Series: BNHA Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790239
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Guess Who's Home?

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this tweet by SuperiorStache on twitter: https://twitter.com/SuperiorStache/status/1234714683908804609?s=20

Midoriya Izumi never really knew her father. Well, that’s a small lie. Her father was a Satellite Communication Systems Operator for the Military in America. He wasn’t able to come home very much, but he called and skyped as often as he possibly could. She knew how much it frustrated her parents, but his job was important and she knew that, so she didn’t put up a fuss about it.

It was her second year at U.A. and she was missing her dad something fierce. It had been several years since she had last seen him. She couldn’t remember what he smelled like anymore. She was very silent during class and teared up at anything. Katsuki just sighed and pulled her into his arms and let her cry against his chest. He waved off their classmates' concerns as he rubbed her back.

Aizawa walked in and everyone sat down. He spared a concerned glance at her red eyes and tear-streaked cheeks before he began the lesson.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Elsewhere)

Midoriya Hisashi sighed in relief as he disembarked the plane he had been on for over 14 hours. He had finally gotten relaxation leave and was allowed to go and visit his family. As soon as he had heard the news, he had gotten on the first flight to Japan.

He gathered his gear and called a taxi which took him home. After thanking the man for driving him and paying the fare, he walked up the many flights of stairs to his wife’s apartment. He set his bags down and knocked on the door.

“Coming!” Inko’s voice rang out from behind the door, which swung open revealing his beautiful wife. She gasped at the sight of the short white hair and the freckle covered face that she hadn’t seen in person for almost 6 years.

“Hisashi?” She covered her mouth as tears began to run down her face.

“Surprise Inko!” He grunted as his wife flung herself into his arms. He pressed his chin to the top of her head and pressed kisses to her face when she looked up at him. She beamed up at him with a watery smile.

She pulled him inside and sat them both down on the couch. Hisashi pulled her close and relished the feel of her in his arms once again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few days later, Hisashi dressed in his gear and had his wife drop him off at UA High where he was going to surprise his daughter. He had talked to all the teachers and they were waiting for him upfront.

“The kids are all in the cafeteria eating lunch. You can go now, or you can wait in the teachers' lounge until lunch is over.” Hisashi tilted his head for a moment as he decided.

“No offense to you or any of the other students here, I think I’ll wait until it can be just my daughters class, Aizawa.” The dark-haired male shrugged.

“No offense taken. I’ll lead you to the lounge so that you can wait until everyone has dispersed.” Hisashi nodded and followed the teacher.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the bell rang after the lunch period was over, Hisashi could hear the loud noises of students walking back to their classes which died down quickly. A few minutes later, Aizawa stood.

“Ready?” He nodded and followed the teacher to his classroom. He stayed outside the door as the teacher walked in and talked to his class for a second.

“Alright, Class. We’re going to do something new today because I don’t feel like teaching. We have a guest speaker.” The class begins to whisper to themselves as Aizawa walks back to the door and opens it.

The whole class is surprised at the white-haired male that walks in dressed in an American Military uniform. From the back of the room, there was a loud sob and the scrape of a chair being thrown back as Izumi leaps over the desks and jumps into her father's arms.

“DADDY!” She screams as she buries her face in his neck and wraps her legs around his waist. She sobs happily as he sinks down to the ground, still holding her tightly.

“You’re home! You’re home!” She repeats as she cries.

“I’m home, Zuzu.” He murmurs softly as he places his cheek on the top of her head, with hair the same color as his own.

The class erupts into cheers and claps and several of them also begin to cry at the heart-warming reunion.

The two feel another body wrap around them, also crying softly.

“Hey, Uncle Shi.” Katsuki’s voice is gruff and full of unshed tears. Hisashi wraps an arm around him and pulls him closer.

“I missed you too, Firecracker.” Katsuki buried his face in his uncle’s shoulder as he cried, not wanting anyone else to see his tears. Hisashi placed a gentle kiss on the top of Katsuki’s spiky hair before he began to rock his daughter who had begun to hiccup as she continued to cry.

After a while, Izumi stopped crying but still hung onto her father’s arm like a limpet as he talked with the rest of the class about his job and other things. She smiled happily as he pressed another kiss to her temple.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, well I dearly hope you enjoyed this and as always it is not beta-ed. All mistakes are my own and I own absolutely nothing. This is ShineBrightLight signing off for the time being. Shine or sparkle brightly dudes and dudettes and I'll see you next time! Bye-Bye!


End file.
